Cursed Love
by 2RoswellianGirls
Summary: AU. Takes place in season 3a sometime. Stiles spies and see's Derek with Jennifer. His reaction spur's Ethan to devise his own plan of action, much to Stiles confusion.


Disclaimer: I SADLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I AM JUST A FANGIRL WITH FEELS TOO GREAT TO KEEP IN SO I TURN TO SOME FANFICTION.

Chapter One: Interesting Development

He's cursed. There's literally no other explanation good enough for what is his life. No other option for why he keeps falling for the most unattainable people. Either he's cursed or a past Stiles royally pissed of some higher power. Either way he's pretty much fucked.

First there was his epic ten year plan to win over Lydia, which he fully intended to extend to fifteen with all the werewolf shit going on. That was until the scary intelligent one and only Lydia Martin lips graced his own in a moment of spontaneous instinct. To say he was not expecting to feel like he just kissed his sister was an understatement. Coming to terms wasn't as hard as Stiles thought, especially when the duo has been a force to be reckon with. He actually prefers it this way just to see the scared looks he gets when walking down the school halls. And especially the pinched look on Jackson's face when they end up saving his ass, more than once he might add.

His next crush was a real hit to the gut. No really he somehow found himself in-between Derek and a centaur. He didn't even see the kick but he sure as hell felt it. He wasn't sure when he landed but he almost went deaf when the loudest animalistic roar came from somewhere around him. Seconds from passing out he felt pressure on his body. When Derek's panic expression came into view it was the last image he saw. He was sure he made Derek's face up in his mind when he woke up in the hospital room to his father's stricken face. Two months grounded for breaking two ribs. Totally not fair and not his fault okay! 

Two months was a very fucking long time with just school, homework and his own mind to deal with. There were a lot of thoughts around that night which transitioned to Stiles over analyzing every single moment with Derek. He didn't mean to, it's just what's a guy to do in his situation? I mean come on he's weak and Jesus have you even seen Derek? He's surprised it took him this long to figure it out. He won't even mention the first time he was in a room with Derek after his grounding had been lifted…Let's just say his body and a ridiculously unprepared soaked floor will never mix. Just look at the bruises on his ass. He was red for a week, and no one let him live it down. Fucking no one. But at least no one suspected what was going through his head. Looks like Stiles scores in maintaining his feeling at the right moments once again. 

He really can't help himself from following Derek when he randomly showed up in his line of sight while walking down the halls of Beacon Hills High School. Don't judge, like he said he's weak. Following him to the new English teachers, Ms. Blake, room, Stiles squats enough so only his eyes are peaking through the window on the door. He was not expecting to see the way Derek smiled at her. It was an honest to god smile and not the fake shit or the newly acquired teasing smirk. He also wasn't prepared for them to embrace and kiss. What the actual fuck? Derek's eyes snapped right to Stiles, and shit he must have said that out loud.

Heat rushes to his face as he pushes himself away from the door. Momentarily flailing backwards his right arm smacks into a brick wall. Turning to bitch out the stupid wall he comes face to face with Ethan. Who looked surprised at first but now he looked pissed. Laughing a bit hysterically Stiles rubes the back of his head; making his longer hair stick up all over the place. 

Just as it looked like Ethan was about to reach for Stiles and say something the classroom door swung open. Revealing two blessed out faces, of which Stiles really could live without. Felling his heart sink to his stomach just as everyone's eyes landed on him, Stiles lets out the most non-understandable excuse, well more like a squawk, and fled his exit. Just short of sprinting down the hall to get away. In his escape he missed two confused looks and one look of understanding followed by a smirk. 

The rest of the day was a blur for Stiles. From trying to pay attention in his classes to trying to avoid anything to do with Ethan. By the time he made his way to his magnificent jeep he was so exhausted he didn't even notice the teenage alpha right at his driver door.

"Hey Stiles", came a smooth voice.

"Wha-". Momentarily confused as to why Ethan's facial expression was directed at him. He was defiantly sure the only time he's seen that one was whenever he catches Ethan looking at Danny.

Seeing arms reaching out towards him, Stiles has no time trying anything before his back is flush against his jeep with Ethan's face right in front of him, actually a little too close for his comfort zone. 

"Whoa dude can you back up a bit? You're dog breath is seriously-". He was sure a fist was coming his way for that comment. So when Ethan silenced him with his lips all Stiles could do was freeze up with his eyes open in shock. His mind kicked back into gear and he started pushing Ethan away from him. Well he was trying to. Sighing angrily he did the only thing he could think of, bite Ethan's lips hard. 

"I always knew you would be a biter". Was the only thing Ethan said as he pulled away. Seeing Ethan turn away and smirk as his eyes landed somewhere, Stiles was still frozen with his back against the driver door. He wasn't sure what the hell that was.

With a smack on his shoulder, Stiles finally came to with Scott and Isaac by his side. Looking around the school parking lot he noticed almost everyone was gone. Holy shit how long was he out of it? Looking at the concerned looks he was getting from the wolves he was led to believe quite a while. Shrugging everything away the three of them got into the jeep. 

As Stiles started the car he realized that it was indeed Friday and their weekly pack meeting was today. Freaking great his life was awesome. He wondered which one it was going to be…the happy go lucky movie marathon with pack cuddles or the morbidly intense death by workout sessions. With his luck he knew exactly what he was in for. 

"Dude". Looking over at Scott, Stiles noticed his nose was flaring like he's smelled something awful. 

"Why do you smell like Ethan rubbed all against you?" Oh. Oh shit. 

"Haha well you see thefuckerjustattackedmewithhismouthfornoaparentreason". In his hastily reply he didn't notice both his hand flailed all over the place. Noticing the car start swerving brought Stiles back to attention that he was, oh right, driving.

Humming. It's been so fucking quiet in his car all he hears is the cars constant fucking humming. And it's aggravating him to no end. 

"Oh what? So Stiles can't get ambushed by someone's good looking lips? Will someone say something!? Anything? Freaking out over here! I mean is this some ploy to get to you guys again?" And again with the silence.

"You think Ethan is good looking?" Scott had the decency to blush when Stiles glared him down hard. 

"Really Scott, that's all you got from all that?" Sighing he realized he already made it to Derek's loft. Just great. Turning off his baby, Stiles got out and made his way up without looking back or stopping.

It looks like he made it in someone's good graces today when he see a shit ton of pillows and blankets on the ground in front of the TV. Stiles is still surprised Derek even owns one.

The pack 'meetings' didn't always start out like this. It was a shit slow process but ever since the whole Kanima business, Jackson coming back and joining the pack, to Scott and Derek being on the same page, which resulted in Scott really accepting a part in the pack.

It started as little touches here and there. Stiles never thought anything of it until the touches reached him and the other human's in their little misfit pack, Lydia and Allison. Once the touching escalated to longer caress's and hugs, Stiles went into full blown research mode. He found out that a pack of wolves could spend hours just grooming and scenting each other to make sure they smell right and not like something wrong like another pack. That information made a lot of sense as everyone seemed calmer after the touching started. Hell even Stiles can feel it. He never questioned it again. Plus who wouldn't want extremely attractive werewolves touching them? That's right nobody. 

Deflating as his backpack hits the floor, Stiles drops down onto the squishy and comfy mountain. He didn't even realize anyone else was there until the giggling and snickering started. Groaning he tries to bury himself deeper. Someone comes over and starts rubbing his back. Oh fuck yeah that feels nice. Before he could stop himself a small moan comes out. Opening his eyes he is met with Erika smirking down at him. Everything stops as she takes a deep breath. Her hand freezes as her face goes stone cold and her razor eyes turn amber. Here we go again. 

"Stiles why do you smell-", Erika growls out.

"Please just don't". Stiles is too exhausted to go through this again. It's not like he has an explanation as to why the psycho kissed him. Lifting his head he sees Scott and Isaac finally made it up. He turns his head and is met with two more glowing eyes from Boyd and Jackson. Lydia and Allison just look intrigued.

"Ethan kissed him" Scott supplies.


End file.
